


Even at your Darkest (I will Love you)

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But there will be fluff, Evil Kara Danvers, Evil Lena Luthor, Fluff and Angst, Kara and Lena are together, Kara wishes she’d stayed home, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Multiple Earths, Total AU, What Have I Done, angst all over, everyone is gonna need a hug later, maybe this was a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: ”Long live the Luthor dynasty.”Lena hummed contently her wicked smile still in place as she turned back to look over the damage they’d caused.”Long live the Luthor dynasty indeed.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THIS THING IS A TOTAL AU TRAIN WREAK IDEA THAT I HAVE HAD FOR AWHILE SO PLEASE DON’T HATE ME!

_The City shook and windows shattered as each clashing blow between Kara and Kal echoed out like the loudest thunder. They were both struggling, trying to gain the upper hand over their cousin with the draining strength they still had, a tug of war between gods that could change everything._

_”I won’t let you hurt her!”_

_Kara’s voice was rough from the long fight but left no doubt to her determination to keep her cousin from getting near the towering building behind her as they flew apart trying to catch a breath first. Kal’s eyes darted down for half a second to see Alex giving hand signals telling the other resistance members to move. Kara seen the movement and let out a snarl that ripped through the air as she flew first at the woman she had once called a sister and grabbed her by the collar of her tattered tactical uniform before flying back up eye level with Kal._

_”Stand down now Kal, we both know I have the upper hand.”_

_Alex gripped Kara’s wrist with her hands trying her best not to let her panic show as she watched the blonde leer at her cousin waiting to be dropped. Kal clenched his jaw and fists._

_”It’s not to late Kara, you can change things, fix things. This isn’t you! What happened to the older cousin I looked up to on Krypton?! What happened to the new Hero that only wanted to help the world not rule it with an iron fist?! She’s brainwashed you! You have to snap out of it!”_

_Kara laughed humorlessly meeting her cousin’s slightly darker blue eyes._

_”The only thing she has done to my mind is open it! Open it and remind me that the older cousin you know from Krypton died the moment you left me in the care of these weak humans without a word.”_

_She looked at Alex and the auburn haired woman’s brown eyes widened as the blonde extended her arm away from herself and with an evil smirk let go of her, she fell almost in slow motion and at light speed all at once as she watched the form of the alien she’d once called her sister grew farther and farther away. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but when it came it hurt less than she expected even as her head cracked against the ground and her world went black like a light switch was flipped. Kara’s smirk never faltered as she looked up from the ground to Kal once more and a distant screaming of ‘NO’ came from below. Kal was left in a speechless horror as he watched Kara glance over her shoulder to the towering building behind her._

_Finding her line of sight his blood boiled not only for his cousin but for Alex and for the rest of the lives lost as on the roof edge emerged the black clad figure of a smirking Lena Luthor. Before he could take his eyes off the woman she snapped her fingers and with a smug look Kara squared her shoulders._

_”Anything for you Lena.”_

_With no farther warning Kara barreled into her cousin at full forced tackling him into the already destroyed street below and without hesitation aimed her heat vision right into his eyes without giving him a chance. Once the deed was done Kara took back to the fiery red sky and landed beside Lena light as a feather making the young Luthor smile and turn to face her placing a hand to her chest._

_”You did well my darling, with their two strongest out of the way it is only a matter of time before the last of the resistance crumbles.”_

_Kara gave an impossibly soft smile moving her hand to gently brush the inky raven bangs that clung to left side Lena’s face away before leaning in and kissing the scarred and damaged skin along her cheek and by her eye._

_”Long live the Luthor dynasty.”_

_Lena hummed contently her wicked smile still in place as she turned back to look over the damage they’d caused. The city was in ruin, Superman the strongest member of the resistance was dead, Alex the leader of the resistance was dead, the few remaining members were among the rubble morning their fallen leaders, buildings were crumbled, streets ripped up, casualties everywhere they looked._

_”Long live the Luthor dynasty indeed.”_


	2. Explorations

** Earth 38- Homebase **

Kara groaned as the insistent ringing of her phone roused her from a very deep sleep. Sitting up she looked at the clock on her night stand and groaned, it was 7:30am on her day off! She turned her leer to her phone and sighed seeing a goofy picture of Winn dressed in a borrowed DEO training outfit holding a red lightsaber trying to look scary. Grabbing her phone she pressed the answer button.

“This better be good Winn.”

Her friend faked a grumble of his own.

“I think someone needs to go back to bed and wake up on the other side, what did I interrupt something? Tell Lena hey for me.”

Kara rolled her eyes as she got out of bed stretching until her back popped as she heard the joking tone in Winn’s voice.

“Ha ha ha very funny, Lena didn’t stay the night after movie night, she had an early morning meeting today. Now back to my first question, why are you calling so early?”

Winn chuckled, she could see him shaking his head.

“Firstly it’s not early it’s almost 8, secondly we need your help.”

Kara perked up a bit and after putting the phone on speaker used superspeed to get ready.

“What kinda threat is it today? Bank robbery? Alien escape?”

Winn hesitated a moment making the sound he made when he was debating as Kara tried on a few outfits trying to decide what from her new autumn clothes to wear.

“None of those it’s actually a little easier but also a little harder? I don’t know you’ll have to come down here and see it to understand.”

Kara raised a brow looking back at her phone from the cream knit sweater she was holding up to herself.

“Should I wear the suit?”

Winn spoke for a moment away from the phone before answering her question.

“It’d be for the better just in case but it won’t matter.”

Kara threw up her hands before placing them on her hips puffing her cheeks.

“You’re making the face aren’t you? The face you make when I say that.”

Kara carefully hung her new sweater back up and changed into her super suit.

“Of course I was making the face! You can’t tell me to wear it then tell me it doesn’t matter!”

She could practically hear Winn flinch before her attention was pulled away by a message from Lena.

**Lee❤️:** _Sorry I didn’t stay over last night, early meetings are a pain. I’ll make it up to you tonight. Dinners on me, all the potstickers and pizza you can eat and we can knock out the second season of Merlin...if we make it that long ;)_

A goofy grin crossed Kara’s face as she read the message from her girlfriend, it still felt amazing being able to call Lena that even after nearly a year and a half, as she typed out a response.

**Kara❤️:** _All the potstickers and pizza **I** can eat? Are you sure you can handle that? Though if it ends anything like last week only two orders should be perfect ;) Have fun at that meeting, I can’t wait for tonight❤️❤️❤️_

“Helllllo Kara? Earth to Supergirl!”

Kara shook her head realizing she was still on the phone with Winn making her blush horribly.

“Sorry Winn I was distracted.”

She could practically hear the eyeroll paired with Winn’s chuckle.

“Yeah yeah we all get it you’ve got a hot new girlfriend get over it already. Anyway get down here whenever you get your head out from between-“

“Goodbye Winn see you in five!”

Kara quickly ended the call before Winn could finish his sentence before covering her face with her hand shaking her head.

“Get it together Danvers, keep a clear head or you’re going to make a mess of things.”

After a deep breath and grabbing an apple from the kitchen Kara was off in a blur of red and blue to the DEO. When she arrived she found Winn in the bullpen at his computer typing away at what looked suspiciously like an online game. Rolling her eyes Kara made her way over giving a bright smile and waves to some of the other agents walking around, taking notice of her sister’s surprising absence, before leaning in Winn’s chair scaring him enough he somehow managed to end up dying in his game.

“Oh come on! I was in the respawning zone!!”

Kara laughed as he pouted for a moment before looking at her sighing.

“Quit laughing it isn’t funny.”

Kara rolled her eyes before perching herself on the edge of the desk.

“Nope it’s hilarious.”

Winn rolled his eyes but caught a smile before he closed the game and pulled open a new file.

“This is what we need your help with.”

Kara looked at the file that read **‘Project Multiverse’** in bold letters raising her brow.

“Okay? What’s it about?”

Winn got up, grabbing his tablet and opening the document on it while motioning for Kara to follow to the labs.

“Basically we want you to put on a cloaking device that will adjust to each slight change to the different Earths and keep you hidden so you can go to them and help catalog them.”

Kara stopped in front of a table holding a pair of silver bracelets fairly close to the gauntlets Diana wore but with more tech on the underside.

“You want me to travel around the multiverse to different Earths and explore them?”

Winn nodded setting the tablet down and picking up one of the gauntlets.

“That’s about it. Just pop into a new Earth, make a short description of familiar things that are different like I don’t know um maybe there’s one where a couple isn’t together or where you aren’t a superhero or something. Left arm please.”

Kara held out her left arm watching as he slipped the tech into place then did the same to her right arm.

“That it? Why do we have to start so early?”

Winn looked up at her in the middle of adjusting the gauntlet.

“Because there are like so many that we have to explore. Now how these work is once you enter a new Earth just tap it twice and it will create a sort of invisibility cloak over you so you can’t be seen or heard in anyway shape or form, not even your own x-ray vision.”

Kara smiled looking over the silver items.

“That is awesome! Does it work here?”

Winn nodded stepping back with a shrug.

“Yeah I mean it should.”

Kara smiled brightly before lightly tapping the right gauntlet twice closing her eyes as a tingling feeling crept over her body for a moment before she slowly opened them still looking at Winn making her bite her lip.

“Did it work?”

Despite not being able to hear her Winn smiled the bright excited smile he always got when one of his gadgets worked.

“Perfect! Okay so to turn it off, which you should never ever never do in one of the other Earths you visit today, you hold down on the left one for three seconds.”

Kara decided to mess with him and moved until she was to his left before pressing down on the left gauntlet and counting to three before the feeling crawled over her skin again followed shortly by Winn letting out an undignified squeak and jump before clearing his throat trying to save his dignity.

“Right okay good you’ve got it. Ready to start?”

Kara nodded excitedly before following Winn to one of the larger labs where apparently an interdimensional portal was set up. As they entered the room Kara remembered her earlier thought.

“Hey Winn? Where’s Alex?”

Winn hummed as he worked on the portal before meeting Kara’s eyes.

“Around here somewhere I thought, she’s the director now so she’s probably in her office.”

Kara nodded, sometimes it was still hard to remember her sister was now the director of the DEO and that J’onn only came in to help out and monitor how Alex was handling things now and again.

“Soooo she knows about this?”

Winn gave a slightly nervous laugh as he started up the portal.

“Well she doesn’t not know about it.”

Kara gave him a look.

“Winn she’s going to find out and she’s going to be mad, you know how she feels about jumping Earths even if it’s just a trip to Earth One to see Barry and Iris.”

Winn bit his lip before walking over and handing Kara a small recorder.

“She knows enough to not be that angry, I told her it was only to a couple.”

Kara looked unsure but the excitement about exploring these new Earths quickly melted that away making her smile and walk to the portal.

“Okay where to first?”

Winn looked at his tablet and scrolled for a moment before selecting one making the portal turn green.

“Why don’t we start with 18.”

Kara nodded taking a deep breath but before she could step into the portal Winn stopped her holding out a new shiny silver ear piece.

“Don’t forget this! It’s an interdimensional communicator! Made out of lead and steel so it is undetectable and durable just in case. It also doubles as a tracker and vital reader just to be safe.”

Kara smiled excitedly and took out her DEO issue communicator handing it over in favor of the new one following Winn’s instructions to turn it on. Once it was on and Winn made sure her gauntlets were secure he stepped back watching her take the final step through the portal.

** Earth18- First Exploration **

Kara stepped through the portal and into an ally somewhere in the middle of a city, quickly she turned on her cloaking device as the portal closed, Winn had given her instructions that if she wanted to return before an hour was up to tap the right gauntlet three times rapidly. Once she was covered she made her way out of the alley and into a street, as she looked around she easily recognized she was in National City and she wasn’t far from L-Corp.

_”Anything extremely different yet Kara?”_

Kara pressed her finger to the communicator while looking around heading for L-Corp.

“Nothing yet, it looks exactly like home. I’m coming up on L-Corp…..now?”

Her words trailed off into a question when she reached the building that _should_ have been L-Corp but as she looked at the sign the words Danvers Tech looked back at her.

 _”Kara? You okay? What did you find?”_

Kara shook her head taking out the recorder and recording the sign with one hand while the other pressed to the communicator.

“It’s L-Corp but it’s also not. It looks like in this world if Lena or the Luthor family exists they aren’t the big names here. I’m looking at Danvers Tech.”

As she waited for a response from Winn a quick shadow flying over caught her eye making her look up in time to see a streak of green and black fly by followed closely by what looked like drones. Kara moved the recorder to catch the fly by as the streak came back and took out both drones easily.

_”Anything else yet? The video of Danvers Tech just came through and is still loading.”_

Kara nodded dumbly as the streak finally stopped and a figure hovered above her. A very familiar figure. Lena was hovering in the air as Kara herself often did when she was listening for trouble before she lowered herself to the ground allowing Kara a better look. She was dressed in a close fit black super suit with a green Kryptonian family crest on her chest, her cape was black like most of her suit but as it caught the light Kara noticed the slight sheen to it where it was laced with lead.

“Holy shit.”

Kara watched as the apparently Kryptonian version of Lena ducked into a near by alley and emerged moments later wearing a wine red button down, a black skirt that flowed freely to her knees, basic black flats, a green fitbit, her sleek raven hair in a high ponytail, and most noticeably a pair of thick black framed glasses. As she headed closer to Danvers Tech her phone rang and she picked it up answering in a well practiced tone Kara knew well from her days as Cat’s assistant.

“Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers’ assistant.”

Kara blinked surprised, Lena the most brilliant woman she knew was her assistant in this Earth! And she was secretly it’s hero as well! Biting her lip Kara listened hard enough to hear the phone call.

_”Lena I sent you out for those blueprints an hour ago, do you have them?”_

Lena nodded shifting the file in her hand to double check she had what she was instructed to get.

“Yes I do miss Danvers. I also took the liberty to drop off last weeks prints and put in a request with R&D for next weeks project prints. I am walking into the building right now.”

_”Excellent, this is why you are my favorite Lena, you’re always one step ahead. Are we still going over them at lunch?”_

Kara didn’t miss the way Lena smiled, the real bright smile that only happened around people the Luthor truly trusted and cared about.

“Your schedule is already cleared for the hour otherwise Kara. I will see you at lunch.”

Kara wanted to keep listening but Lena had entered the building and apparently it had some sort of sound dampening technology because she could no longer hear making her huff a bit annoyed.

 _”Kara! Hey can you hear me?! Everything okay?! Your heart rate just spiked!”_

Kara jolted out of her useless pout at Winn’s suddenly nervous voice in her ear before she shook her head and pressed the button to respond.

“Yeah everything’s fine I just got surprised. I’m coming back.”

Winn didn’t get a chance to respond before she tapped her wrist three times and after a few seconds found herself back in the DEO a little out of breath. Winn hurried over to where he thought she’d be looking concerned.

“Kara? Are you okay? The cloaking device is still on.”

Kara blinked before quickly turning off the device making Winn relax a bit seeing she looked fine.

“Everything okay?”

Kara nodded finally relaxing with her breath back.

“Yeah everything’s fine just surprised. Did the recordings come through?”

Winn nodded showing her his tablet pulling up first the video of Danvers Tech then the one of super Lena destroying the drones before landing and ducking into the alley. Winn paused the video wide eyed.

“Was that-?!”

Kara nodded giving a slight laugh.

“Yeah it was! That world was like Lena and I switched places!”

Winn played the video of Lena walking into the building amazed.

“This is incredible!”

Kara nodded her agreement before remembering the recording couldn’t hear the phone conversation.

“Oh! And it seems like even on that Earth Lena and I are friends! The phone call she took was from the me of that Earth! They talked like me and Lena did here at first even though that Lena is an assistant!”

Winn tried not to roll his eyes but smiled all the same.

“Good job Kar, we will check that one off for now. Ready to go again?”

Kara nodded excitedly bouncing a bit as Winn changed out the chip in the recorder before handing it back.

“Alright let’s see let’s try Earth 24?”

Kara nodded already excited to see what was different with this Earth making Winn shake his head with a fond smile as he pressed the name on he tablet and the portal turned pink.

“Ready when you are.”

Kara nodded and after a deep breath stepped into the portal again.

** Earth 24- Second Exploration **

When Kara stepped out of the portal she found herself standing inside an apartment building making her brows furrow as she quickly activated her cloaking device hearing a voice and footsteps.

“I’m telling you that referee was siding with the other team! There is no way that girl could get away with kicking Ruby in the ankle like that!”

Kara felt her jaw drop a little as this Earth’s version of her sister walked into the building. She looked very different from the Alex she had at home. This Alex had kept her dark auburn hair long so it tickled her back in flowing waves, her normal leather jacket was replaced by a well worn NCU hoodie, her motorcycle key normally crowded by other keys was replaced by a car key and two other keys plus a picture keychain of Ruby in her soccer uniform, her attire consisted of the hoodie, a pair of dark grey yoga pants, worn out white converse and a couple hair ties on her wrist. While looking at the hair ties a glint of gold caught Kara’s eye making her look to find a wedding band happily nestled on Alex’s finger making her smile slightly.

Alex put her phone on speaker as she tucked it into the hoodie to free her hands to check the cubby mailbox using one of the keys in her hand.

_”It was a slip up Al, she didn’t mean to kick Ruby in the ankle and make her sprain it.”_

Alex grumbled as she thumbed through the mail.

“I’m still not sure about that. How is she doing?”

There was some shuffling on the phone before Ruby’s voice came through.

_”I’m fine mom, quit worrying! It doesn’t even hurt that bad promise!”_

Kara felt her eyes widen at Ruby’s words by Alex just smiled fondly leaning on the mailboxes flipping through what looked like a flyer of some sort.

“My tough little gem. How strong of pain meds is she on?”

Sam laughed in the background taking the phone back to Ruby’s protests.

_”Enough that they can actually touch her ankle without her screaming. We should be home in an hour.”_

Alex smiled softly standing up right and heading for the stairs.

“Perfect, I’ll have dinner ready and waiting. Tell the kiddo not to fill up on any candy the doctor gives her cause I’m making her favorites.”

Ruby chimed in from the background of the call before Sam could say a word.

_”Spinach Mac and Cheese, garlic bread and your famous apple tarts?!”_

Alex let out a laugh that was mirrored by Sam on the phone.

“Yep all of that kiddo. And Sam for you I’ve got some plain Mac and Cheese with garlic bread crumbs and some cheese cake.”

Sam make a dramatic dreamy sigh on the phone making Alex smile more.

_”You know just how to spoil a girl Al. We have to go the doctors are here to get Ruby in a boot so we will see you at home. Love you.”_

Alex’s smile turned soft.

“Love you guys too, see you soon.”

With that they hung up and Alex headed up the stairs to what Kara could assume was their apartment.

_”I always wondered what it’d be like if she got together with Sam instead of Maggie. Have to say I was not expecting that, she looks so typical soccer mom!”_

Winn’s sudden voice in her ear made her jump and squeak a little before she pressed the communicator.

“Jesus Winn! Some warning next time! But yeah I guess this is an Earth where Alex hooked up with Sam instead of Maggie. Cute but kinda weird.”

Winn made a hum of agreement before the communicator went silent again as Kara tapped her wrist to go back to her Earth. She arrived at the DEO less out of breath and turned off her cloaking device and going to Winn looking over the recording.

“Should we show Alex this?”

Kara shook her head.

“No way! You know she hasn't had long hair since she was like 25 or something! It looks so weird seeing her with it again and without leather everything! She’s worn at least one article of leather every day since I arrived here.”

Winn laughed shaking his head and storing the file before changing the chip again and handing it back.

“One last trip?”

Kara nodded taking the recorder and getting into place smiling again. Winn scrolled for a bit until he found a new Earth and raised a brow.

“How about we try Earth 42?”

Kara nodded and watched as Winn pressed the name and they watched the portal activate. As it did the portal light turned a menusing and angry red color making them share a look.

“Is something wrong with it?”

Winn checked a few things before shaking his head.

“It doesn’t look like it? I think it’s just the portal color.”

Kara felt some of her excitement turn into worry.

“Just remember, emergency extraction is a sold five second press.”

Kara nodded before taking a deep breath and stepping through the portal. What she found on the other side nearly made her forget to turn on her cloaking device and her eyes widen to the point she feared they’d pop out as her worry level shot through the roof like a rocket.


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! Okay so here’s the rundown; Kara is about to enter a new Earth and this Earth is where **_a lot_** of the angst is gonna happen okay folks? There might be trigger warnings but I can’t say for sure so just read carefully please! This chapter is mainly the reason for the rating as well so again please read with caution!

** Earth 42- Third Exploration **

What awaited Kara on the other side of the portal was nothing but pure destruction. The sky was a deep bloody red almost as though a red sun lit the sky, everywhere she looked there was ruin weather it be in the form or fallen buildings, tore up streets, or bodies. Kara nearly forgot to put on her cloaking device until the sound of footsteps made her dive behind some wreckage and quickly activate it watching as out of a nearly destroyed building walked this Earth’s version of herself. Kara felt her stomach turn as she took in this version of herself, she was dressed similarly to when she was infected by redK but the El crest was mangled with a rip through it crewdly stitched back together, there were no red spider web like veins around her eyes yet her blue eyes were cold and unfeeling as she walked through the rubble taking no stock of what was crushed under her foot, her golden locks were darker and tinted red by the sky, but her expression was what really caught attention; she looked bored as if disappointed the reakage under her feet hadn’t provided any entertainment.

Kara watched as this dark version of herself stopped walking meer feet from where she was hiding, staring directly at her to be exact, and Kara nearly panicked thinking she’d been caught. Suddenly the other Supergirl’s head snapped away and she looked at the sky as if she’d heard a call, listening closely Kara found that’s exactly what it was, an ultrasonic frequency high enough only she could hear but not enough to hurt her hears. With in seconds the dark Supergirl was off and flying making Kara bite her lip pressing the button on her communicator.

“Hey Winn does this cloaking device let me fly and be invisible?”

It took a moment of open air static before Winn answered.

_”I don’t see why it wouldn’t, what’s going on?”_

Kara’s brows furrowed as the connection became to become over fun with static.

“Winn?! Can you still hear me? Winn!”

She waited and waited for an answer but all she got was static making her bite her lip. Logically she knew the smart thing to do was turn around and go back to her Earth but as the ultrasonic sound stopped she found she also wanted to discover the source and where her evil form had gone. Taking a deep breath and hoping to Rao she stayed invisible Kara took to the air flying above the destruction she was just standing in. Looking down Kara wanted to cry. National City sat below her completely destroyed, there were barely any buildings standing, streets were little more then ditches and trenches of dirt and pavement, there were no people, alive, that she could see. Tears sprang to Kara’s eyes as the sudden wave crashed over her that possibly in the post apocalyptic city Lena was among the body count, so were her friends and family.

Forcing her eyes away from the city below Kara tried to focus on where her dark doppelganger had gone and began to follow. It only took moments to find exactly where she had gone. The only tall standing building in the city, looking unharmed from whatever had caused the city to be destroyed. Kara made sure to stay back a distance and listen until she picked up on a familiar sound.

“Ouch! Careful that hurts!”

Hearing Lena’s voice Kara’s heart jumped making her fly closer to the building. After searching a moment she found her doppelgänger a few floors from the top standing in what looked like an office, sitting before her on a coffee table was this Earth’s Lena. Kara felt her heart skip and relax at the same time as she looked over the other woman, she looked almost exactly like her Lena, same dark hair and green eyes, same pale skin and sharp jaw, but what made her different was the cold look in her green eyes as she watched dark Supergirl before her and the biggest difference was the scarred skin on the left side of her face. It ran from the corner of her eye, down her cheek and ended near the corner of her mouth, it was pale pink in places but others were still angry and red which were the parts Supergirl was lightly touching with what looked like a cotton ball.

“I’m sorry but if I don’t clean it you will get an infection.”

The other Lena sighed closing her eyes wincing when the cotton came in contact with part of the healing scar.

“That cousin of yours needs to pay for this, Alex Danvers to.”

Kara felt her chest tighten, Kal or Alex would never do something like that to Lena, at least not in her world. Supergirl put the cotton down and carefully examined the wound.

“And they will. Do you want me to tape it?”

Lena shook her head getting to her feet her eyes following as Supergirl followed suit before the ravenette turned to fully face her and placed her hands on the taller blonde’s shoulders. 

“Thank you darling.”

Supergirl gave a low purr like growl in her throat wrapping her arms protectively around the young Luthor.

“They are on the move, I can hear Kal. Alex is trying to lead an attack squad into the building while Kal plays the distraction for me.”

Lena didn’t say anything for a long moment before she pulled away and went to the window, staring out right through Kara who dared not move.

“Let them come, we have stripped their ranks of that other Kryptonian, the so called World Killer Reign, and the little halfling Royal, they are running out of force and soon they will fall just like the rest.”

Supergirl looked over her shoulder to a place on the wall making Kara fallow then feel suddenly sick seeing objects from other heros hung on the wall like prizes, Diana’s diadem, gauntlets and lasso, Batman’s cowl, Reign’s crest with a smaller similar one that must have belong to Royal, Barry’s helmet, Catwoman’s cowl, gloves and whip, Guardian’s helmet and shield, but the most shaking of all was the open shelf that Kara could imagine was for something of Kal’s, a crowning jewel. Supergirl looked back to Lena and moved to her side looking out at the fallen city.

“Shall I go and meet our guests?”

Lena didn’t answer right away but eventually nodded once.

“Yes perhaps that is best. Who is with Alex?”

Supergirl listened silently for a moment before a slight smirk crossed her lips.

“Maggie Sawyer, Winn Schott, Lucy Lane.”

Lena nodded once before facing the blonde once more.

“I’ll leave your cousin to you, let Alex see him struggle and I shall give you the signal when I believe she has come close enough.”

Supergirl nodded silently as Lena’s arms wrapped around her neck loosely, in turn making her arms wrap around the dark haired woman’s small waist, before leaning down and placing a kiss to her lips. Kara felt her stomach knot and her heart jump, she and Lena were in a relationship and together they had done this to the city Kara loved. Supergirl and Lena broke apart after a moment and the ravenette looked at the door.

“I’ll keep Leslie outside the door as extra precaution but I trust your ability to keep me safe.”

Supergirl gave another protective purr-growl placing a light kiss to the healed portion of the scar.

“You stay here where he can’t get you and I’ll be back.”

Lena nodded before watching the blonde leave through the door then watched her take to the sky through the window. Kara waited until Lena wasn’t looking through her to move after Supergirl finding a good place to hide and watch on the ground below behind a few overturned cars. She watched as Supergirl hovered above her a smug smile on her dark lips as Kal appeared before her looking like he’d been through the destruction of Krypton. His black hair was sprinkled with dust and debris, his suit was faded and tattered, he had scars peeking out of the holes in the suit and on his face, and the most noticeable was a long jagged burn mark right through the El crest on his chest.

“This is your last chance Kara, come back to us. This isn’t what you want, this world isn’t what you want.”

Supergirl laughed, deep and merselis from her chest, as she shook her head before the trace of a smile vanished from her face.

“How would you know Kal? Maybe I want to rule the world! Maybe I want humans to know they should fear a god.”

Kal clenched his jaw shaking his head.

“I know you don’t want this Kara, I know I don’t. I have been to other Earth’s, other timelines where events put me in you shoes and I wanted to rule with an iron fist over humans and it never ended well.”

Supergirl narrowed her eyes her mouth twisting into a deep scowl.

“That’s your first mistake, I am not you!”

Kal wasn’t given a chance to respond before Supergirl flew at him faster that Kara herself had even flew. To her surprise Kal caught Supergirl by the fists haunting her forward progress but anyone could see it was taking a great deal of strength. Giving a nightly shove Kal pushed her back before flying at her. Supergirl saw the attack coming a mile away and flew at her cousin making them meet in the middle, their fists caught in each other’s hands, the resounding sound of the collision sounded like the loudest clap of thunder Kara had ever heard. Again and again the pie attacked and collided the resounding blows filling the air like explosions.

Movement in the ground caught Kara’s attention making her look and find this Earth’s Alex making her way stealthily through the wreckage dressed in her black tactical uniform, it was tattered and battle worn and Alex herself wasn’t without her own battle wounds. On her cheek there were a few pale scars, bruises blossomed on parts of her visible skin, her right bicep was tightly wrapped in a dirty bandage, her left thigh had a similar treatment but it was covered in patches of dried blood. Her outfit and battle wounds weren’t the only different things, her hair had been buzzed off on the sides similar to the cut Kara knew from home, her skin was paler, and her eyes were hard and calculating.

Kara held her breath as Alex made her way over and pressed her back against the underside of the car panting slightly as she held her gun close looking up at the still clashing cousins. Once she was sure Supergirl was still distracted she looked back the way she came and made a hand signal Kara remembered meant it was clear to proceed slowly. She watched the direction Alex had come from and felt her mouth go dry as Maggie appeared crouch behind a fragment of building with Winn and Lucy behind her. Maggie watched the clashing cousins before she looked at Alex and nodded moving slowly head pausing every now and again to check the waring Kryptonians before proceeding. The trio were only a few dozen feet away when suddenly the fighting above stopped making them all look up from their hiding places.

Supergirl and Kal were floating feet apart both working to catch their breath first.

“I won’t let you hurt her again Kal!”

Supergirls voice was rough from fighting and it made Kara’s brow furrow, she’d gathered earlier that somehow this Earth’s Lena had gotten her scar from Kal and Alex but now as she watched the pair above her she realized how ever it happened it must have been during the last attack. Kara looked back at Alex as she repeated her hand signals to Maggie but her eyes were still on Supergirl. Apparently Supergirl wasn’t so distracted by her cousin to miss the signals because in a flash she swooped down and grabbed Alex by the collar and carrying her back up high above the ground making Kara gasp horrified and it was mirrored by Maggie as the small brunette watched in wide eyed horror. Supergirl smirked at Kal.

“Stand down Kal, we both know I have the upper hand here. I’m older, I’m stronger and I’m faster than you.”

Kara watched as Alex tried not to struggle as she gripped Supergirls wrist while Kal tensed up holding his cousin’s eyes.

“It isn’t too late Kara, you can change this, fix things. I know this isn’t you! What happened to the older cousin that I looked up to on Krypton?! What happened to the new hero that only wanted to help the world not rule it with an iron fist?! She’s brainwashed you! You have to snap out of it!”

Supergirl laughed humorlessly again.

“The only thin Lena has done to my mind is open it! Opened it and reminded me that the old me, the older cousin you remember, died when you left me with these weak humans without a word and never bothered to even check on me for years.”

With that she looked at Alex and extended her arm fully before uncurling her fingers. Kara felt her heart jump and her eyes widen, she almost flew up to save Alex but knew she couldn’t because she could mess thing up and expose herself. Covering her ears Kara turned away and closed her eyes tight blocking out the sound as tears stung her eyes. The muffled sound of Maggie’s scream reached her making her slowly turn and look back up at Supergirl and Kal trying not to look over where Maggie had thrown caution to the wind and was now kneeling by Alex sobbing over her fallen love. Kara could see the death affected Kal as he tensed again but his attention turned to the building behind Supergirl making Kara look as well to find Lena standing on the roof, her hair a black smudge against the sky, her outfit making her look like a shadow. Kal didn’t have a chance, before he could look away Lena snapped her fingers and Supergirl’s smile turned muderis.

“Anything for you Lena.”

And with that the blonde flew at her cousin at an impossible speed causing them to crash down into the the ground below making the trenches street even deeper. Kara watched in horror as Supergirl took the life of her cousin before ripping the El crest off his suit and smirking to herself clearly satisfied as she took to the red sky and returned to Lena landing beside her and gathering her into her arms. Kara took a moment to make sure she wasn’t going to do anything stupid before she flew closer to the building watching as Lena removed herself from the embrace and looked over the wreckage looking the embodiment of an evil Luthor.

“Long live the Luthor dynasty indeed.”

Supergirl walked to her side and took her back into her arms as Lena seemed to suddenly lose her breath and wobbled before letting herself be picked up and taken inside. Kara followed outside until the pair arrived in what looked like a bedroom, or at least just a bed in a large room, and Supergirl reverently laid the ravenette on the bed as if she was made of glass and gently stroked her face with one hand while the other reached into a hidden pocket and took out a small white capsule. As Kara watched Supergirl gently coaxed Lena’s mouth open and broke the capsule into her mouth letting her close it and holding her hand. Slowly Lena’s breathing returned to normal and she looked at the blonde thankfully.

“Thank you.”

Supergirl shook her head stroking the other woman’s hand.

“No need to thank me, now save your breath and rest.”

Lena nodded slowly and let her eyes slip closed until she slipped into sleep. Supergirl made sure she was asleep before getting up and walking back to the office looking space, she took a bottle from her pocket and examined the capsules inside counting, Kara was counting as well and her heart sank a bit seeing there were only half a dozen left. Supergirl sighed heavily dropping herself to her knees looking at the bottle like it was an hourglass with a hole in the bottom, the sand was running out and it couldn’t be flipped anymore meaning time was running out. Kara went to move back to the bedroom window but stopped as the door opened and Supergirl got to her feet steeling herself as Livewire entered.

“What's the report?”

Livewire tried not to clench her jaw at the demand as she watched the super tuck the bottle back into her suit.

“Not good. It appears the disease is spreading fast now, aggravated by the air and her insistence to not stay indoors.”

Supergirl snarled.

“What about the new capsules?!”

Livewire barely clinched at the outburst.

“They are failing.”

Supergirl snarled again now advancing on the villain.

“Then tell him to start advancing them!”

Livewire shook her head as Supergirl backed away to pace.

“You don’t get it do you? He can’t advance the capsules! There’s nothing left to advance! She’s going to die! She caused this toxic hell and her body is paying for it!”

Supergirl let out a roar and suddenly Livewire was pinned to the wall by her throat.

“You shut up! She isn’t going to die!”

She dropped Livewire so she crumpled to the ground turning her back hearing Lena start coughing from the next room.

“Tell him to make better capsules or he will be dealing with me personally and he won’t like it.”

She didn’t wait around for Livewire to respond before she was in the bedroom with Lena holding her hand and rubbing her back grabbing an oxygen mask from under the bed and helping Lena secure it before turning on the oxygen watching as slowly the ravenette stopped gasping and was able to breathe easier. Kara watched as Livewire rubbed her throat as she left the same way she’d come. Kara was about to follow when she heard Lena making her move to see better into the bedroom where she found Lena was trying to remove the mask but Supergirl was shaking her head trying to hold it into place. Finally Lena looked at the blonde with begging eyes making her relent and remove the mask.

“Kara I heard-“

“Don’t listen to her, what does she know about what’s happening? They’ll make new capsules for you.”

Lena shook her head tears in her eyes.

“New capsules that I’ll take for a week before they quit working again? Love I’m not getting any better, I’m getting worse.”

Supergirl tried to interrupt but Lena spoke over her.

“And we both know I’m not! Maybe it’s time we just stop.”

Supergirls eyes widened and tears glimmered in them.

“No we can’t give up! We will find a way to stop this, to heal you.”

Lena held the blonde’s hand letting a tear stream down her cheek.

“I’m never going to heal, even if we can stop the spreading I won’t heal. When I created the bio weapon to start all this I infected myself, it’s going to find a way to kill me, even if it doesn’t it will leave me in a condition worse than death.”

Supergirl leaned in and kissed away the tear before resting their foreheads together.

“What will I do if you go? I’ll be lost.”

Lena closed her eyes holding her lover’s hand tight.

“You’ll keep on, you’ll keep going with the plan.”

Supergirl shook her head pulling away to pace beside the bed.

“I cannot go on with the plan without you! The whole plan was to create a new world for us! A world we could oversee and give humanity a chance to start over! I cannot do that without you.”

Supergirl looked back at Lena and found her with the breathing mask on again making her brows furrow as she returned to her side rubbing her back.

“Please let me try and save you.”

Lena furrowed her own brows moving the mask enough to talk.

“You can’t save me from everything my love.”

Supergirl tired not to let her hurt show, trying to be strong.

“Let me try.”

Lena watched her love’s face for a moment before she nodded and let herself be pulled into the Super’s lap cradled close as the blonde stroked her hair and began to sing an old Kryptonian lullaby to her softly. Kara felt tears roll down her cheeks making her reach up and wipe them away before it felt like she was being pulled backwards making her panic until she realized she was being pulled back through the portal.

** Earth 38- Homebase **

When Kara arrived back at the DEO she found Alex and Winn staring at the portal both scared but Alex also looked pissed as she rounded on Winn.

“Where is she?! You said it would bring her back here!”

Winn was stuttering like he did when he was nervous as she tapped at his tablet. Kara realized she was crying more seeing her friend and her sister before she ripped off the gauntlets, forcing the cloaking device off, and ran at her sister grabbing her in an almost too tight hug sobbing against her shoulder blades. Alex barely managed to not topple over as her brain registered first the tight grip then the sound of her sister crying.

“Kara?! What happened?”

Kara felt Alex trying to turn around and let her before crying into her shoulder while the older woman rubbed her back.

“It’s okay Kar, you’re okay now.”

Kara sniffled pulling away to look Alex over, same haircut, her skin was a bit tanner here thanks in part to her and Maggie’s recent vacation to Florida, the only scar was a barely visible one on her cheek from when they were teenagers and Alex had fallen on a hiking trail. Tears welled and spilled over again as Kara started sobbing again making Alex’s brow furrow.

“What the hell happened to you over there?”

Kara tried to explain but it was just coming out as gibberish and too fast words making Alex look at Winn. Winn bit his lip looking at the tablet before his eyes widened.

“This might explain. Holy shit it’s a whole post apocalyptic National City! Look.”

Alex looked over at the projector screen as Winn put the recorder, that Kara forgot she had going, video to play on it. Kara his her face not wanting to see any of it again while Alex and Winn watched with mixes of horror and awe until it was over. Once the video was done Alex squeezed Kara tight hiding her face in blonde hair but she didn’t say anything too shaken herself to give much comfort. Winn went back to the last few minutes of the video mumbling something about what was in the capsule Supergirl gave Lena. Hearing the horrid hacking cough again Kara’s eyes snapped open and her mind reeled as her chest tightened, one thought crossing her mind, Lena.

Hurriedly she wiggles away from Alex and without an explanation was gone in a blur of blue and red. As she flew through the city close to breaking the sound barrier she barely registered that there was no wreckage and no bodies in the streets among crumbled buildings. Soon she landed on the balcony of CatCo and made quick work of letting herself into the office but stopped dead in her tracks when there was no sign of Lena. Her stomach dropped a bit as she took back off this time landing in the ravenette’s office but again no sign of her, even though Sam and Ruby clearly had been there and left recently. Panic filled her chest as she flew to one more place not even bothering to land as she flew in the bedroom window of Lena’s penthouse. She listened hard and found Lena’s heartbeat coming from the bathroom making her try and relax but instead she found herself super speeding to the room and nearly pulling to door from its hinges as she opened it.

Lena let out a surprised scream covering herself before she blinked seeing Kara in the doorway with blotchy red eyes and a quivering lip.

“Kara?”

Before she could get anything else out Kara was suddenly in the tub with her, super suit and all, looking at her like she was seeing her for the first time but the tilt in her head told Lena she was listening for something.

“Kara? Love what’s the matter?”

The blonde’s eyes met Lena’s before she surged forward and kissed her. The hard kiss took Lena by surprise but she could feel the desperateness behind it making her cup her cheeks and kiss back. Kara pulled away enough to rest their foreheads together taking deep breaths to slowly calm herself as the scent of Lena’s shampoo and the vanilla bubble bath filled her nose. Lena was silent until Kara’s breathing was normal again.

“Not that I’m complaining but what brought that in darling? Are you okay?”

Slowly Kara nodded meeting her girlfriend’s eyes.

“I think I am now, or I will be, I was so scared.”

Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck holding her close.

“Why were you scared?”

Kara bit her lip before she felt Lena shiver as the air nipped at her wet skin, a good deal of the water having splashed out onto the floor by Kara’s entry. Quickly but carefully she got out of the tub holding Lena close and wrapped her in a fluffy black towel ignoring her own dripping suit as she gently dried Lena dropping kissed onto her skin now and again. Lena smiled silently letting the blonde Kryptonian do what she needed to calm down. Once Lena was dry Kara helped her into the oversized cream sweater and fluffy blue pajama pants with the El crest dotted all over them. After making sure her girlfriend was dressed and warm Kara made quick work of drying herself, dressing in the pair of pajamas she kept at Lena’s and taking them both to the large queen sized bed.

Lena chuckled softly under her breath before sighing happily as she cuddled up to Kara waiting for the blonde to tell her what was making her on edge. As she waited Lena hid her face under the covers letting out a rasping cough making Kara jump and the panic return to her eyes as Lena pokes her head up again.

“Sorry love, I have a bit of a cough today, I think I’m catching a bit of Ruby’s cold.”

Kara let out a small whine as she held Lena close making the ravenette’s brows pinch together as she held her girlfriend’s face in her hands.

“Kara? Darling please you’re making me worried, what’s the matter.”

Tears pricked the blonde’s eyes as she took a deep breath and began to retell the events from Earth 42. Once she finished Lena pulled her into her own tight hold making the blonde hide her face in damp raven hair.

“I’m sorry you had to see that love, it sounds just horrible.”

She carefully pulled away to meet the other woman’s eyes her brows pinched.

“But it sounds like you really should be with Kal and Alex.”

Kara shook her head.

“I can be with them tomorrow tonight I want you, I want to stay here with you and hold you and know you’re going to be okay. Seeing you, even an evil you, so weak and small like that scared me just as much as watching what my evil version did to Kal and Alex. I don’t want to lose you Lena, not now, not in a different universe, not ever.”

Lena gently stroked her girlfriend’s cheek trying to sooth her.

“It’s alright, I’m not going anywhere, not tonight or ever, I’ll always be right here with you through anything.”

Kara nodded with a faint smile making Lena give a small smile.

“It is a comfort to know that even if I were evil and tried to take over the world you’d still love me.”

Kara leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lena’s lips.

“I’ll always love you no matter what Lee.”

Lena hummed contently before turning away to cough again, she still didn’t miss how it made Kara tense up making her give a small smile.

“It’s just a cough love, I’ll be fine after I take some medicine.”

Kara nodded kissing Lena’s head as her green eyes started to droop shut.

“Sleep Lee, I’m here and I don’t plan on moving.”

Lena smiled sleepily and snuggled closer letting her eyes close.

“I love you.”

Kara gave a soft hum in the back of her throat.

“I love you to.”

After a few minutes Lena was out cold making Kara relax a bit as she took her phone out and messaged Alex and Kal making plans for that weekend before she let sleep tug at her eyes. She held Lena securely in her arms nuzzling into her hair as she let her eyes close until sleep finally took her over.

 

**Fin**


End file.
